


Political Concerns

by Dragonsigma



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Csevet and Berenar have worked through the night yet again. It has been three days, and still they are no closer to an answer. As it is, there are times when Csevet struggles to keep his eyes open, or the pages before him blur into nonsense. But he knows the Emperor will be awake soon, that he will want a report on their progress, and Csevet does not wish to disappoint him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Political Concerns

    They have worked through the night yet again. It has been three days, and still they are no closer to an answer. If Csevet had not long ago trained himself to have an exact sense of time, he would have long since lost track of the hours. As it is, there are times when he struggles to keep his eyes open, or the pages before him blur into nonsense. But he knows the Emperor will be awake soon, that he will want a report on their progress, and Csevet does not wish to disappoint him again.

     Lord Berenar comes into the room with yet another set of statements from the Witnesses of the Corazhas. Csevet does not need to read them to know that there is still too much opposition.

     But this must be done before the lords retreat to their summer residences, or it may never be done. His years in Uleris Chaver’s office have taught Csevet that a window for powerful legislation opens only briefly, and once passed by it can rarely be opened again. And Berenar, decades of experience behind him, knows this even better than he. 

     There must be a way to get the lords to agree.

     He is reading the statements, some flowery and others blunt, when the Emperor descends the stairs, Kiru and Telimezh following behind, and Isheian emerges from the kitchens to place the samovar of tea on the table.

     The Emperor greets them all, and Isheian scurries into the kitchen to fetch his breakfast. Csevet waits until he is seated with a cup of tea to begin the morning briefing. He is just finishing reporting the minimal progress on the safety standards for factories when it occurs to him that the Emperor has been scrutinizing him and Lord Berenar a little more closely than usual.

     “Have either of you slept since we saw you last?” the Emperor asks. Csevet’s guilty hesitation gives the truth away before he or Berenar can find words to answer. The Emperor’s gaze turns faintly accusing. Csevet has known him long enough to recognize the concern there.

     "Serenity, there is work still to be done..." Berenar protests, to little effect. 

     "We are relatively certain,” the Emperor says, "that both of you have assistants who could pick up your tasks for a few hours at the least. It would be most inconvenient for our Lord Chancellor or chief secretary to fall ill in the midst of such a precarious political situation.” His tone makes the words a subtle reprimand.

     “If this resolution is not approved within two days, Serenity, we will have lost all chance of ever having it approved,” Csevet reminds him. As much as he longs to rest, this is more important. 

     “And if you continue to work without sleep for those two days," Kiru says from her place by the door, "you will accomplish nothing besides doing yourselves harm.” She gives Csevet and Berenar a glare that can only have been perfected from years of handling stubborn hospital patients. “You’re falling asleep at your desk, Mer Aisava. It can hardly be expected that you are capable of your best work.” 

     He would be offended, if it weren't true. He certainly does not wish to incur the displeasure of Kiru Athmaza. Nor that of Edrehasivar. Csevet fights a stab of shame, that his neglect could compromise His Serenity's political goals. And so he is convinced, as is Berenar, to hand over that morning’s schedule to one of his own trusted secretaries and retreat for a few hours’ sleep.

     His mind is clearer when he wakes, and the beginnings of a new plan are starting to fall into place. There is still time to convince the Corazhas of the Emperor's plans, and Csevet intends to use every moment of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Filled (and modified) my own kink meme prompt for "Maia or Kiru notices someone's hurt and trying to hide it" (But we could always use more caring!Maia!)
> 
> I've had "Have either of you slept since we saw you last?" in my head since the book, so I'm glad to finally put it in a fic.
> 
> Join the tiny fandom discussion and RP at http://www.slashnet.org/webclient/thegoblinemperor


End file.
